El Pacto
by Ugly Kitty
Summary: Si claro…pero una cosa es enseñarte como volar en escoba, o ayudarte en pociones o como se juega al ajedrez…los buenos amigos NO se meten la lengua en la garganta los unos a otros JamesxRemusxSirius... Slash! CAPITULO 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

El Pacto

Capitulo Uno.

_Expreso De Hogwarts_

_3:30 pm_

_Penúltimo Vagón a la derecha_

_Cuarto año de los merodeadores_

- ¿Moony?

- Que sucede…

- Err…- Cara de pánico- Err…¿has visto a Peter por aquí Moony?

- No… Dijo que no podría viajar con nosotros hoy, al parecer perdió una apuesta con cierta Puffie y ahora es su esclavo por todo el día…- Remus rió con dulzura- Pobre Wormtail…

- ah….

-…

- Moony…

- Si…

- Err…- el chico vacilo y luego agito sus manos con una sonrisa nerviosa en la cara- no, nada…nada…

- Ah!...bueno…

Y continuo leyendo, por lo que fueron al menos treinta segundos hasta que la voz de su querido pero insistente amigo lo saco de su concentración, nuevamente.

- ¿Moony?

- ¿Dime Prongs?

James miro el suelo, sus mejillas levemente coloreadas, mientras que jugaba con nerviosismo con sus manos.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Lupin le sonrió levemente mientras le respondía que por supuesto, james tomo todo el aire que le permitieron sus pulmones y luego exhalo, para preguntarle en voz bajita.

- ¿Tu alguna vez…bueno, has besado a alguien?

Se sonrojo levemente, mientras miraba hacia el techo, obviamente evitando mirar al otro muchacho y esperando que cualquier cosa los interrumpiera, le cohibía demaciado hablar sobre esas cosas.

- Err… ¿Por qué?- Respondió, tratando de que su voz fuera lo mas neutra posible.

James Suspiro con pesadez mientras lo miraba fijamente.

- Eso es un si o un no Moony…- Y mientras el aludido se ponía rosita como un chicle y asentía con la cabeza Prongs resoplo- ¡No puedo Creerlo!

- ¡Hey!...si tan feo no soy…- la voz de Remus sonó ligeramente dolida.

- No es eso Moony… es que bueno…yo…- James miro con desesperación al chico que dormía junto a el y volvió a suspirar- Jamás lo he hecho, y bueno…

- Déjame adivinar- El chico de cabellos mas claros poso también su vista en el chico dormido, un guapo y moreno muchacho comúnmente llamado Sirius Black, y siguió con exasperación- Le dijiste a nuestro sopenco amigo que ya lo habías echo por que este estuvo alardeando de haber besado no menos de veinte chicas en las vacaciones de verano y no te querías quedar atrás como el estupido que realmente eres… ¿o me equivoco?

- Moony…Como es posible que siempre lo sepas todo- El tono de admiración en la voz de su amigo lo hizo sonrojar, mientras james lo miraba con algo que no supo definir en los ojos, y siguió hablando con una voz ronca y despacio- Siempre sabes como nos sentimos, o las tareas que hay que hacer, o el clima, o como actuar…

- Err…-El Joven Licántropo dio un pequeño salto cuando, sin previo aviso su compañero de vagón se sentó junto a el y le tomo las manos arrojando lejos el libro que este leía, que cayo con un ruido sordo en el piso.

- ¿Y por eso somos tan buenos amigos no Moony¿Por qué tu como buen amigo que eres siempre estarías dispuesto a enseñarle a tus otros amigos, como yo por ejemplo, lo que necesiten¿Cierto?

- ¡Oh no! James Potter si estas insinuando lo que yo creo que estas insinuando, olvídalo!

- Pero si somos buenos amigos!...

- Si claro…pero una cosa es enseñarte como volar en escoba, o ayudarte en pociones o como se juega al ajedrez…- En este punto, el rostro de Remus podría perfectamente a verse confundido con el cabello de alguno de los aun no nacidos Weasley, mientras su voz se ponía cada vez mas y mas aguda-…los buenos amigos NO se meten la lengua en la garganta los unos a otros.

- Esos son detalles Moony…Remus…Por favor…Si "el" se entera será la burla de semanas!...hasta que realmente lo haga…A parte…contigo no tengo miedo a hacer el ridículo…- esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro mientras su rostro enrojecía con violencia.

- ¿…Por que el ridículo?

James Resoplo nuevamente y lo miro a los ojos, separándose un poco de él, para alegría del joven Remus que tanta cercanía ya lo tenia medio histérico, y sentándose a los pies de este continuo con su charla.

- Pues obvio Moony, Que pasa si a mi supuesta pareja para mi supuesto primer beso ("¡el que NO te voy a dar yo!" "si…si…lo que digas") la dejo toda babeada…o la muerdo sin querer, o le extraigo la lengua o las amigdala!...eso puede llegar a ser el fin de mi reputación!- Exclamo el pelinegro de una manera bastante poco convincente y melodramática, mientras Remus ponía los ojos en blanco a su lado, exasperado.

- Tú no tienes aun una reputación James… vamos en cuarto año y las chicas con suerte saben que existes.

- ¡Pero la tendré! A parte…esos es lo que tu crees…si en realidad soy todo un galán ( nñ) el problema es que a las pollitas les avergüenza decir que se mojan por uno de cuarto.

- Lo que tú digas…

- ¡Y yo digo que tu me des mi primer beso!- y diciendo esto cerro los ojos y hizo una mueca con los labios, con forma de trompita, que Remus solo puedo denominar como adorable.

Y ya fuera por que lo encontraba extremadamente mono y patético, o bien por que cuando lo habían mirado esos preciosos ojos castaños casi se derrite, el punto es que en ese minuto Remus J Lupin tomo la decisión de hacerle caso a James, y se dejo deslizar al suelo del compartimiento cayendo sobre las piernas de Prongs, que abrió los ojos de golpe (completamente sonrojado cabe decir), mirando de reojo que Sirius, no se le fuera ocurrir despertarse justo en ese minuto, y con soltura le tomo la cara con ambas manos.

- Bien Prongsie, Aquí comienza la lección de "Besando con el Tío Moony"- Exclamo en un susurro, con la voz tiritando levemente, mientras James solo lo miraba con los ojos como plato- Primero, giras un poco la cabeza a un costado- mientras hablaba iba poniendo el mismo con sus manos la cabeza de james donde la quería- Luego entre abres un poco los labios… y ahora me dejas hacer yo el resto del trabajo.

Y sin decir mas James Potter sintió como unos labios calientes se posaban sobre los suyos y una lengua comenzaba a explorar su boca.

"Wow…Moony es bueno" Pensaba, haciendo fuertemente a Remus por las caderas, mientras este se inclinaba un poco mas sobre el, buscando mayor contacto entre sus bocas, sus lenguas entrelazándose con timidez.

- James…-Remus murmuro con sus labios aun pegados, y los ojos entrecerrados- Relájate, respira y traga… intenta seguirme- y luego volvió a atacar con voracidad la otra boca, mientras james se dejaba llevar cada vez mas y mas por el beso, acaricio los labios suaves de Remus, buscando permiso para entrar, el cual fue dado rápidamente y con torpeza intento repetir los movimientos que el propio Moony había echo en su boca, y dándose cuenta con alegría que su propio instinto lo llevaba a hacer cosas que hacían que el muchacho sobre sus piernas gimiera levemente contra sus labios y le agarrara con mas fuerza la cara.

Más por la necesidad de aire que por querer separarse ambos muchachos obligaron a sus lenguas a volver a sus respectivas bocas y, con un último piquito en los labios, terminaron el beso.

Remus se sonrojo furiosamente al notar que estaba sentado descaradamente en las piernas de james, los brazos de este aprisionándolo con fuerza contra su cuerpo, mientras el mismo le había dejado un par de marcas rojas en las mejillas al otro chico, donde antes habían estado sus manos.

James, Bajó él, jadeó levemente y luego le sonrió, dejándolo ir.

- Ves que no era para armar tanto alboroto…- dijo, mientras Remus se deslizaba de sus piernas y se volvía a sentar donde había estado antes, bueno, quizás ahora un poco mas lejos de James- a parte…creo que no me podría haber tocado un mejor maestro- Y guiñándole un ojo se lanzo a reír, rompiendo así la incomodidad que había caído entre los dos, Remus le sonrió mientras alcanzaba el libro que había caído en el piso.

- Bien…y ahora olvidamos todo esto y seguimos con nuestras vidas-

Pero necesitaba saber algo antes de dejar todo atrás.

- ¿Moony?

Remus suspiro, ligeramente irritado.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora James?

- ¿y quien fue quien te dio a ti tu primer Beso?

- …Err

- ¿Remus?

- Es en este minuto donde yo cambio convenientemente el tema para que hablemos de cosas que no me avergüencen

James solo pudo lanzarle una sonrisa enorme mientras pensaba que jamás se había fijado en lo lindo que se veía Moony cuando se sonrojaba, o cuando leía, o simplemente, que nunca se había fijado en lo guapo que podía llegar a ser su amigo.

Lo que no se fijo fue en el joven de grises ojos que fingía dormir hace media hora atrás y el cual en este minuto pensaba en veinte distintas maneras de sacarle los ojos y cortarle las bolas a su supuesto mejor amigo.

Continuara…

Bien!

Basura del pc .

No se como continuarlo y no se si lo continuare pero tenia muchas ganas de subir algo! xDDD

Así que aquí esta!

Si a alguien se le ocurre como seguirlo, toda sugerencia será bienvenida en un review o en un mail! (O mejor hagan ambas cosas! o asi nos hacemos amiguis )

Pero advierto!

La trama es un triangulo…o cuadrado…o bueno, figura geométrica con varias puntas xD con Remy por todas

Partes )

El principal problema debe ser un muy hormonal Sirius, y un muy hormonal James persiguiendo a nuestro lobito

Lindo por todas partes -

Aun que igual hay una idea malvada en mi cabecita que me dice algo: mjuamjuamjua:

Hasta la Proxima!


	2. Chapter 2

Al final me decidí seguirlo P

Sin betear, si corregir, sin nada…Pero con mucho cariño ¿cuenta?

Ah! A partir del próximo capitulo el fic se cambiara de nombre a "El trato" ¿ok? Disculpen las molestias.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus compañeritos de cochinadas no me pertenecen…o si no yo seria rica, viviría en Inglaterra y no tendría que estudiar hasta morir xX Aps, y me vería bien de rubio ¬¬

**Capitulo Dos**:

Sirius caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts con una mirada furibunda en su rostro, quería patear, gritar, llorar, agarrar a James y sacudirle hasta que los intestinos se le salieran por las orejas, y lo único que atinaba a hacer era seguir caminando por el pasillo como un imbecil, yendo a su sala común donde seguramente encontraría a su ya no muy querido Prongs usando unas técnicas de seducción baratas y estupidas con Remus.

Al cual para su máxima irritación parecía no molestarle.

Desde que habían llegado de vacaciones, hace aproximadamente un mes atrás, todo el día se pasaba entre risitas entre ambos, toqueteos "amistosos" guiños cómplices y una que otra mirada un poco más audaz de la cuenta, sobre todo por parte de ese intento fracasado de persona que era James Potter, por que ¡Vamos! Que Moony tenia un culito precioso, de eso todos se daban cuenta, no era necesario mirárselo cada cinco minutos, a parte, pensó Sirius con un deje de sorna, luego ambos se acercan él, de lo mas lindos, para preguntarle si "estaba enfadado" o si algo le pasaba…Por supuesto que cada uno de esos encuentros terminaba con Sirius hablándole mas fuerte de lo que querría a Remus, y lanzándole miradas de profundo desprecio a James.

-¡Idiotas!-Refunfuño, mientras le ladraba (casi literalmente) la contraseña a la señora gorda que lo miró con mal talante, murmurando mientras pasaba algo que sonaba muy parecido a "mocoso prepotente".

Aun que quizás, pensó rápidamente al mirar la imagen que lo recibía, hubiera sido mejor que no hubiera venido para acá y se hubiera quedado caminando y refunfuñando por los pasillos, ya que frente a el, con una cara que demostraba aun mas cabreamiento que el suyo propio, James lo miraba seriamente y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho; los ojos castaños estaban entrecerrados con las cejas juntas.

- Tenemos que hablar- Las palabras de James salían como un escupo de su boca, por un minuto en la cabeza de Sirius paso la idea de que hablar en ese estado de cabreamiento de ambos seria fatal para su amistad, peor luego la imagen de su amigo susurrándole venga a saber dios que cosa al oído de Remus se presento en su mente y la idea de mandar a volar su amistad con el moreno no fue tan descabellada.

- ¿De que quiere hablar?

- …- James pasó a su lado, y mientras golpeaba el hombro de Sirius con el suyo, susurro- Vamos afuera, no quiero armar una escena aquí adentro.

El ojigris lo siguió.

Ambos salieron de la sala común, y caminaron en silencio hacia su habitación, que estaba convenientemente vacía. Al llegar Sirius se apoyo contra una pared y cruzándose los brazos sobre el pecho en una actitud claramente a la defensiva, miro hacia James intensamente, mientras este se sentaba sobre una de las camas.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó; Sentía como el aire en el ambiente se iba poniendo cada vez mas tenso, y eso lo entristeció un poco, mas allá de todo esto, James era su mejor amigo, como su hermano casi, y el sentir esta rabia contra él le pesaba en el alma…Pero no podía evitarlo, el echo de que Remus le sonriera de esa forma cómplice y coqueta solo a él lo tenia enfermo, casi histérico, y se sentía peor al darse cuenta que solo asumía lo que sentía por el hombre lobo por que otro intentaba tenerlo antes que el.

- Y bien…-Suspiro cansado mientras espera una respuesta del moreno, la cual no tardo en llegar.

- La pregunta más bien seria… ¿Qué te pasa a ti?- La voz de Potter era seria y un poco fría.

- Nada…

- No me mientas Padfoot, que te conozco demaciado bien… algo te paso a ti, y no nos iremos de aquí sin que me lo digas.

Sirius bufo.

- ¿No me vas a decir?

- James, por favor, no me jodas, no pasa absolutamente nada digno de comentarte así que ¿me puedo ir?- Había sido un poco mas rudo de lo que esperaba pero la verdad es que se estaba aburriendo un poco de este drama, y se moría de ganas de volver a su plan inicial para la noche. Sentirse miserable y hacer un pequeño muñeco vudu con lentes para cortar sus partes intimas.

- Pues bien entonces yo respondo la pregunta por ti…lo que te pasa es que estas celoso.

- Ja… ¿de quien?

- De mi pues perro estupido de quien mas…No te creas que soy idiota, ¿Crees que no he notado como me miras cada vez que me acerco a él?

- No se de que hablas- La respuesta del canino animago fue inmediata, tan inmediata que obviamente tenia que ser falsa, james doblo la punta de su túnica.

- Si te gusta deberías decirme algo… ¿No? Somos amigos.

- ¡No me gusta!- Sirius estaba describiendo que la negación estaba dejando de hacer efecto en su subconsciente, y la mirada intensa de James sobre su rostro sonrojado no le ayudaba mucho.

- Entonces ¡no te tendría por que molestar que a mi si me guste y le haga la corte!- James Bufo y le miro serio y Padfoot solo pudo morderse el labio inferior con nerviosismo y desviar la mirada.

- ¿Nada que decir?

- Yo…-Suspiro- ¡Me jode que no le dejes en paz, ya! No se por que pero me molesta que le toquetees todo el día, y le mires el culo…

- ¿Tan obvio soy? (;o;)

- Si (¬¬), y que no dejes de sobarlo, eso me jode, siento que me alejan.

James lo miro un poco sorprendido mientras este se sonrojaba, no era muy común ver a Sirius "soy el centro del jodido universo" Black admitiendo que el, SI necesitaba a alguien, y que en algún punto, era vulnerable.

- el te gusta.

- …

- Joder Sirius…

El silencio callo entre ambos, mientras Sirius asimilaba todo lo que sentía ¿realmente el chico de ojos dorados estaba apropiándose de su corazón? No lo sabia con certeza, pero nunca había sentido nada igual por ninguna otra persona, sin importarle que ambos fueran hombres (algo un poco mas aceptado en el mundo mágico que en el Muggle, pero aun así anormal) que su familia seguramente lo rechazaría, ni nada.

Solo había algo que se interponía en lo que estaba sintiendo por Remus, y ese algo tenia piernas, brazos, había sido su mejor amigo (¡Casi hermano!) y estaba sentado justo frente a el.

Se dejo caer junto a Potter y le paso un brazo por los hombros suspirando.

- No voy a dejar que un encoñamiento dañe nuestra amistad Prongs.

- ¿Ah?

- Que si el te gusta a ti, no voy a meterme, tu lo viste primero- bajo los ojos y sintió que era el momento de hacer una salida digna y luego ir a las cocinas a pegar su adolescente corazón con chocolate; nunca sospecho que el tener que renunciar a algo que hace media hora ni siquiera sabia que quería le iba a doler como le estaba doliendo- Tratare de contener mis malos humores y toda mi mierda.

James lo miro con un brillo extraño en los ojos y le empujo con el codo, amistosamente.

- Idiota- le dijo con una sonrisa, la primera real que le lanzaba desde que estaba ahí.

- ¿De nada? Bonita forma que tienes de agradecer las cosas- La sonrisa fue correspondida por otra de Sirius.

- Jamás te quitaría al chico que te gusta imbecil, así que yo me puedo quitar de tu camino.

- Pero… ¿y tu?- Se miraron a los ojos; habían compartido todo desde que se conocieran, años atrás, cosas, pensamientos, libros, lo que fuera, y justo ahora acababan de llegar al punto que se tenían que dar cuenta que no todo en la vida estaba echo para ser compartido, algo que ambos desean y que no podían tener a la vez..

- Mira- Sirius empezó a hablar, aun con el brazo alrededor del cuello de su amigo- eres mi mejor amigo, ¿realmente crees que te haría algo así? Primero muerto antes que traicionándote, además, como soy mas guapo seguramente encontrare una novia pronto, así que no te sientes mal Bambito- La risa escandalosa del moreno inundo la habitación, rompiendo un poco la tensión entre los dos chicos, mientras james le pegaba con una almohada.

- A mi me pasa lo mismo idiota, así que ni pienses que…bueno, no me acercare mas a él.

- Yo tampoco.

- ¡Bien!

- ¡Bien!- Sirius parpadeo- entonces… ¿En que quedamos?

- En nada…

- ¿Nada?

- Exacto, ninguno hará ningún acercamiento romántico ¿Te parece? Seguiremos siendo buenos amigos y nada más, no toqueteos ni sonrisitas ni nada- James salto de la cama, y comenzó a rebuscar algo en su baúl, bajo la atenta, y confundida, mirada de Sirius- y esto- dijo apuntando gloriosamente un libro viejo y gris- lo va a evitar.

- ¿Qué, si le tomo la mano me vas a pegar con eso?

- Estupido…mira- Se volvió a sentar junto al ojigris y abrió el libro- Ves, este hechizo, es una especie de pacto mágico, lo conjuramos y nos asegura que ninguno de los dos traicione al otro, a no ser que uno se lo permita al otro… ¿Entendiste?

- No.

- Lento, o sea, la única opción que tienes de meterte con el es que yo lo autorice y vise-versa.

- Ahhh…Me agrada la idea, ¿Lo hacemos?

- Oh Sirius, nunca pensé que tuvieras esas intenciones conmigo- James parpadeo rápidamente y puso una mano sobre la rodilla de su compañero- Pero que sepas que soy un caballero.

- Imbecil, hablo del pacto ese, pervertido, pero no creo que este sea el mejor lugar, pueden llegar Moony o Peter en cualquier momento…- callo unos segundos mirando a su alrededor, y luego, sonrió, con esa sonrisa picara que ponía cada vez que tenia una nueva idea para una jugarreta y que james no veía hace mucho tiempo- ¿La casa de los gritos?

James no contesto, en vez de eso se puso de pie de un salto y le ofreció la mano para que el se para, luego ambos salieron riendo de la habitación, aun que no llegaron muy lejos, ya que al salir a tropezones dieron con un joven licántropo que subía hacia su cuarto, tirándolo al piso.

Este los miro con confusión y levanto la ceja, esos dos desde que habían llegado de vacaciones no se hablaban, ¿y ahora salían como si nada de la habitación?

- Err… hola Rem- Ambos animagos tenían muecas nerviosas.

- Hola chicos, ¿en que andan?- Les pregunto mientras se levantaba del suelo con un poco de torpeza, ya que ninguno de los dos le ofreció la mano para ayudarlo.

- En…en…nada- Sonrisas sospechosas

- Ah… ¿y adonde iban entonces?

- Hacia…err... ¿James?

- Exacto Padfoot- y tomándolo de un brazo y sin ni siquiera mirar a Remus, ambos salieron corriendo escalera abajo, dejando a joven lupino solo frente a la puerta.

Este los miro alejarse y suspiro, sospechaba que todo ese capricho que James había adoptado por el era producto del alejamiento de Sirius, y no se equivocaba, pero aun así descubrir que era plato de segunda dolía…

Sobre todo por que el también se había empezado a sentir atraído por el chico de gafas.

Decidió dejar de pensar, y con una mueca triste se acostó en su cama y cerró los doseles, pocos minutos después, mientras los dos animagos sellaban su trato, Remus logro conciliar el sueño.

Continuara…

-----------------------------------

Uff, este capitulo me trajo problemas, eso que estaba escrito en mi cuaderno hace un mes, era incapaz de pasarlo al pc, y me costo mucho escribirlo.

Enorme dialogo Jimmy-Siri…podéis matarme si se aburrieron mucho, pero que era importante para la tramaaaa!

Aparte descubrimos que el lobito hermoso tendrá un fuerte resentimiento mas adelante…Pobre niño venga conmigo que jamás lo dejaría como plato de segundo….Serias mi primero, segundo y postre! ;)

UU

Juro solemnemente que el próximo capitulo ¡HAY BESO!

Pero, lo mismo que antes... ¿que quieren USTEDES que pase ahora?

¿Seguimos en cuarto año o avanzamos un poquito?

¿Alguna otra pareja que quieren que aparezca?

¿o algún personaje?

O por sobre todo…

¿Quién le dio su primer beso a Remy? (yo tengo una sospecha xD, pero quiero ver que quieren ustedes!)

Cualquier comentario bienvenido!


End file.
